


A Bit of a Brighter Abyss

by VictorKlee



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, howling abyss, its just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorKlee/pseuds/VictorKlee
Summary: His warmth makes the abyss less cold somehow.





	A Bit of a Brighter Abyss

A flash of light, a loud "swish", and a cold breeze suddenly washes over the group. The remnants of the icy bridge barely hold to the walls of the glacier. Below the overpass the void is dark. It's an endless crevasse leading who knows where.The moans and cries in the canyon mix with eerie winds that whistle past.

Coming here always made Rakan anxious. No one remembers who built this place. No one knows its purpose. Any stray shot could cause some minuscule crack that sends the bridge into the abyss. And all the souls that lurk are, unsurprisingly, unsettling. 

He looked over to Xayah, who seemed calm and ready as ever. Her deep red stare was unwavering. She always told herself it was nothing to be scared of. No cold gusts or whiny spirits could could distract her from her mission. She turned to Rakan, who had already been captivated by her aura.

He smirked, his eyes glowing with genuine attentiveness and concern. "Good luck out there, babe."

Without warning, Rakan wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. His strong hands gently rubbed her back. Despite her ravenous hunger for battle, her stomach fluttered at the feeling of their bodies together. She sunk into his warm embrace, appreciative of the simple gesture. His fingers curled into the back of her shirt, not grabbing it too tightly, but just enough to reassure her they were here together. His touch made the Howling Abyss a bit warmer somehow. 

Her grip loosened for just a split second before Rakan was already protesting. 

His chest rumbled with a low purr. "Don't pull away," he muttered into the top of her head, "not yet."

So she stayed. Honestly she was more than happy to abide. The warmth that radiated from his body was like the sunshine that chased away the storms rumbling through her mind. She could hear his heartbeat through his chest; a beat to a song she would never forget. It was all so hypnotizing. Neither noticed as minions began to march from the nexus and into the now hectic battle. The only thing that finally caught there attention was a sarcastic cough from the nearby spirit. 

He crossed his arms in frustration as the they shot two icy glares at him. "Don't you two have some people to kill?"

**Author's Note:**

> This short work was a request.  
> You can request works by messaging/asking me on my tumblr: @VictorKlee  
> Also, join our writing community, Free Flow Writing, on Discord. https://discord.gg/NuhwSgV  
> If you enjoyed this short piece please check out my other (longer) works!  
> 


End file.
